Que me doleria
by shinobu-k
Summary: Zack ha hecho enfadar a la persona que más le importa, y se lo reprocha... Una historia romanticona y tierna, una precuela a lo ocurrido en el juego...


**Hola! Pues nada, otro fic tierno... bueno, otro songfic tierno.**

Este es de la bella canción Que me doleria de Carlos Vila.  
Por cierto, los personajes y tal son de Square y demás... No gano na con esto...

Espero que os guste   


**

* * *

**

**Que me dolería**

_Ya ves, aquí sentado_

_Pensando si vendrás_

_Recordando el momento en que tu y yo_

_Decidimos en secreto no olvidar_

Le encantaba su pelo. Le encantaba acariciarlo, acariciarlo suavemente entre los dedos, cuando nadie les veía. A veces le sonreía, eso era tan valioso, por lo escaso. A él le gustaba ir de hombre duro. Y no se lo reprochaba, porque a él, a su vez, le gustaba ir de donjuán.

Desde el principio se habían llevado mal. Desde que él se había convertido en SOLDADO. Siempre le miraba fríamente, siempre distante y altivo… Sephiroth…

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, con el tiempo, le había deseado secretamente…

Cuantas peleas de crios… Cuantos empujones y malas palabras… Cuantos besos a escondidas habían compartido…

_El destino se cruzó entre los dos_

_Y jugando nos robó el corazón_

_Es difícil que lo llegues a entender_

_Pero sigo esperando_

Sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se levantó. Era estúpido enfadarse como se había enfadado. Había dicho cosas feas y crueles… cosas que no sentía en absoluto… Había sido egoísta y caprichoso… Había dicho cosas imperdonables… Comprendía lo que sentía Sephiroth cuando se marchó. Él también se reprochaba semejante pataleta. Solo quería… Que volviera y le perdonara… Pero nada… Por más que miraba el horizonte, ningún camión aparecía por el camino…

"Por favor, que no este enfadado" – susurró, formulando una especie de rezo.

_Que me dolería_

_Que todo lo vivido pueda ser una mentira_

_Tus besos y caricias, tus promesas_

_Lo más bello de mi vida_

_Por todo lo que siento_

"¡Zack¿Qué haces aquí?" – vio a Cloud correr hacia él.

"Cloud. ¿Estás de servicio?" – preguntó, mirando hacia atrás a las instalaciones de SOLDADO donde ahora estaban viviendo. La gente seguía con su rutina diaria, nada alteraba el orden, por más que los mejores miembros del cuerpo hubieran sido enviados a una misión altamente peligrosa.

"Si. Pero tengo tiempo para charlar, si lo necesitas… Dime¿Qué tal estás…?"

"Mal, Cloud. ¿Para que voy a engañarte…?"

"¿Por… él…?"

Su amigo asintió, cabizbajo.

"Me muero de angustia… ¿Y si le pasa algo? No me perdonaria que él muriera… No asi… No estando peleados… Ojala vuelva pronto… Me muero sin él, Cloud… Estoy desesperado… Le dije cosas horribles… Seguro que… no querrá estar más conmigo… después de esto…"

_Que me dolería_

_Que todo lo vivido pueda ser una mentira_

_Tus besos y caricias, tus promesas_

_Lo más bello de mi vida_

_Por todo lo que siento_

_Es todo lo que tengo_

_Sólo lo que siento_

"Tranquilo. No seas pesimista. Seguro que podéis arreglarlo… Sephiroth… No es de ese tipo de personas…"

"¿Qué quieres decir…?"

"Quiero decir… No es de ese tipo de personas que pierden la calma tan fácilmente. Es un hombre noble… Un héroe…" – pronunció, con un brillo especial de admiración en los ojos.

"Oh, cállate. Siempre estás igual… Voy a acabar pensando que tu también estás enamorado de él…"

"No, no. No podría. Yo respeto vuestra relación…"

"Estás evitando una respuesta… maldito seas… desde que te cambiaste de acera tengo que tener mucho cuidado… No mires mucho a MI Sephi... Es mi hombre… Búscate otro" – dijo, mirándole de reojo. Ambos se rieron.

"No, de veras. Bueno… Ya verás como lo arregláis. Estoy muy seguro de ello, Zack. Yo… Quiero veros felices… juntos…" – comentó, acariciando uno de las mejillas de su amigo, borrando con un dedo una de las lágrimas que el otro había dejado escapar – "Vamos, no llores, no es propio de ti. Te perdonará, estoy seguro…"

_No sé, quizá mañana te acerques otra vez_

_Y en mis brazos encuentres tu lugar_

_Como a veces, como antes, como ayer_

"Eso espero… Sino me sentiré culpable toda mi vida…"

"¡Mirad!" – gritó de pronto alguien, señalando el camino. Un camión de SOLDADO se acercaba. A Zack le brillaron los ojos. No se lo podía creer. Por fin. Volvía sano y salvo. Todo se apartaron para dejar que el camión entrara en la base. De él salieron los SOLDADO que habían sido enviados a aquella misión en el norte, hacia ya tres días. Tres días que a Zack se le habían hecho semanas interminables.

Sephiroth salió el último, ayudado por el conductor, que lo sujetaba con firmeza.

"Llevadlo a la enfermería" – gritó.

A Zack le dio un vuelco el corazón y la angustia le llevó a correr a abrazarle. Sephiroth le miró durante un instante. Dudó.

_Es posible que encontremos el valor_

_Si una mirada se cruza entre los dos_

_Rompa el tiempo, tiemble el cuerpo y mi voz_

_Rompa el tiempo, tiemble el cuerpo…_

"Yo le llevaré… Déjamelo, por favor…"

Sephiroth le volvió la cara y se apoyó en el hombro del otro.

"No hace falta, gracias…"

_Que me dolería_

_Que todo lo vivido pueda ser una mentira_

_Tus besos y caricias, tus promesas_

_Lo más bello de mi vida_

_Por todo lo que siento_

"¡SEPHI!"

"Ya hablaremos" – murmuró, sin mirarle siquiera…

_Que me dolería_

_Que todo lo vivido pueda ser una mentira_

_Tus besos y caricias, tus promesas_

_Lo más bello de mi vida_

_Por todo lo que siento_

Se lo llevaron al interior del edificio. Cloud se acercó a su abatido amigo.

Le acarició un hombro, intentando reconfortarle.

"Oye… No te preocupes… Está mal, no piensa con claridad… Dale tiempo…"

"Creo que lo he estropeado todo… Me odia…"

"No te odia… Intenta hablarle cuando se recupere. Se sentirá mejor y podréis hablar con claridad"

"Bueno… lo intentaré…"

No había parado de insistir hasta que le habían dejado entrar a verle. Y es que, se sentía demasiado culpable y demasiado preocupado, como para dejar a Sephiroth solo en ese momento.

Le encontró tendido en una de las camas. Sus plateados cabellos se esparcían en la almohada, revueltos, como cuando estaban juntos… le encantaba su pelo… le encantaba tocarlo y olerlo… Acariciarlo cuando hacían el amor…

"Sephi… Perdóname… No sentía lo que dije… Comprendo que me odies… Que no quieras volver a verme… Perdóname… Solo temía por tu seguridad… Por eso te grité… No pienso lo que dije realmente…"

Sephiroth le miró fijamente. Zack se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"Perdóname… Por favor… Dime que crees en mi… Que me quieres… O, al menos, por favor… perdóname…"

_Sé que en esta historia_

_Todo puede suceder_

_Las estrellas se iluminan_

_Si nunca dejas de creer_

Permaneció en silencio, observándole. Zack besó su mano y enredó uno de sus dedos en su pelo. Se inclinó sobre él.

"Entonces… Niégalo… Niega que aún me amas…"

_Sé que nada es fácil_

_Si no estás hoy junto a mi_

_Sólo queda el recuerdo_

_De los besos que te di_

Sephiroth acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha del moreno y la acarició, sonriéndole.

"Tonto… ¿Cómo podría…¿Cómo podría decir eso…?"

_Que me dolería_

_Que todo lo vivido pueda ser una mentira_

_Tus besos y caricias, tus promesas_

_Lo más bello de mi vida_

_Por todo lo que siento_

"Si es la verdad… Dilo… Aunque me muera de dolor, dímelo… Si has olvidado todos nuestros besos, nuestras caricias… las promesas… Lo más bonito que he vivido nunca… Si ahora me odias, si has olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… Dímelo ahora… No eternices la espera… Por favor… Ten piedad… Dime si ya… No me amas…"

_Que me dolería_

_Que todo lo vivido pueda ser una mentira_

_Tus besos y caricias, tus promesas_

_Lo más bello de mi vida_

_Por todo lo que siento_

"¿Cómo podría…" – susurró, tirando de su cuello para acercarle hasta su boca. Posó los labios con suavidad sobre los de Zack, saboreándolos con dulzura, arrancándole un intenso gemido de complacencia – "¿Cómo podría mentirte de esa manera…¿Cómo podría decir que he olvidado lo vivido contigo…¿Cómo podría mentirme de esa forma…?"

_Todo lo que siento_

_Todo lo que tengo…_

"¿Eso quiere decir…?"

"Claro, tonto. Te perdono y te acepto… Te amo… Y quiero estar contigo para siempre..."

"Para siempre" – sonrió, abrazándole.

**FIN**

**

* * *

¿Que tal¿Os gustó¿No¿Me dejais rr? Plis, k me hace ilu XDD  
Nos leemos  
Shinobita  
**


End file.
